1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data administration apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various data administration apparatuses have been conventionally proposed. For example, an apparatus is proposed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-282375 that sets the items of hue and saturation as additional information to an image to search for a desired image with the additional information as a retrieval condition. However, there is no disclosure of how to set the additional information in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-292375.
Another apparatus is proposed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-89176 that applies a keyword to an image to specify a relevant keyword which is additional information for searching for an image associated with that keyword. In this apparatus, correlation is provided between two keywords. In a searching process for an image, this correlation is referred to. However, the applied correlation defines only the relationship between two keywords. The usability thereof was not sufficient.
In conventional art, the set up of a retrieval condition in searching for an image was not easy.